1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical switching device having a sensitive control of the abrupt positioning of a contactor element which is movable between fixed contact stops. More particularly, the invention relates to a switching device, comprising an insulating base in which are implanted three coplanar conducting terminals, an oscillating lever for guiding an applied control force and actuating the movable contactor element; and a conducting blade of composite structure formed as a single piece comprising: (1) a rigid axial arm mounted for pivoting on an end terminal of the device so as to form the movable contactor element, and (2) two flexible lateral arms fixed to the free end of the rigid axial arm and coupled beyond its pivoting point so as to form a stirrup on which a traction force of the oscillating lever is applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A switching device of the type just described is taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,747.
This device, which is very widely used and for which a great variety of mechanisms have been proposed, allows the practically instantaneous change of position of a movable contactor element to be obtained between fixed contact stops from the relatively slow movement of a control member acting irreversibly on means for determining a resilient detent.
In such a device, the abrupt operation is caused by the elasticity of the conducting blade. In the case mentioned above of the prior art, the arms of the blade are prebent for this purpose. This is a solution which is not only delicate to put into effect but which further does not offer much flexibility.
The present invention aims at overcoming these disadvantages.